The CreepyPasta Party
by The.Burlesque.Mistress.92
Summary: This is what happens when mortal women get involved with not so mortal men Beware There's gonna be sex. And lots of it, just not right off the bat ;D And if you don't like OC stories thn fvck off okay ? Because there's gonna be a ton of them in this story :) Rated for language, violence, and adult themes !
1. Getting There

**THE CREEPYPASTA HALLOWEEN PARTY!**

By: The Mistress~

The night of Halloween is a night for scares, tricks, treats, and the occasional mysterious occurrence. It's also known as the night where the outer realms and the mortal realm are the most open to each other. Where strange beasts and monsters travel from their world to ours.

But over the years that fact has been lost or forgotten. The once treasured and respected night had turned commercial. A shadow of its former glory. But just because the mortals didn't remember it, that didn't make it any less true. And the ladies in the story were about to discover just how true it was~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Walking down the crowded street was a fairly large group of girls. They were all unique and dressed in different Halloween costumes. There was a girl dressed like a blue mermaid, a playboy bunny, a fairy, Zelda, a crazy clown, and a burlesque dancer to name a few.

They were meeting another smaller group of females because one said she knew of an amazing Halloween party that was going on.

The girls congealed together and started asking one particular blonde where the party was at. Said blonde smiled happily and told them that a really sweet guy had invited her and any friends she wanted to bring with her to a party at his and his brothers house.

"Well~ Where do they live?" asked a girl dressed as a zombie nurse.

"It's just down the road and to the left!" replied the perky blonde as she played with her curls.

"Well lets go! I wanna get my dance on!" said a redhead girl who was dressed as a sexier Princess Zelda~

And without further ado the group of girls traveled down to the end of the nearly deserted road before turning left. They all stopped and saw a two story cottage that was nestled in a gathering of trees. There was no driveway, only a dirt path that led to the house. The scene would have been quite cute had it not been the middle of the night in the unnaturally quiet woods.

The blonde spoke up again. "C'mon~! Let's go! I wanna go see how cool this party is!" A few other girls cheered and agreed, so they all started walking down the seemingly short path. They kept walking but for a second it seemed like they weren't getting any closer to the house. Then suddenly...they were at the front porch! Almost like magic~

Before anyone could voice a question or just freak out the door swung open and an unnaturally tall man with a great big smiling face and a rainbow polka dotted covered black suit stepped out. He wore a little top hat and a big red bowtie. He was big but sent off that harmless vibe so none of the girls freaked out. The blonde in the front of the group even launched herself at him and squealed happily.

"SLENDY! I told you I'd come to your party! And I brought all my friends!"

Splendy blushed and gently hugged her back before happily waving at the small crowd of women standing behind the blonde.

"Oh I'm so glad you showed up Miss Caitlin! Who are all of your lady friends?" Splendy asked politely. A few girls giggled and waved while others smiled and said hello.

"Well this is...* she went on and introduced every girl there. Splendy waved and greeted them all by name. He then bowed and tipped his hat and introduced himself.

"My name is Splendoeman! But you ladies can call me Splendy or Splendor if you like~"

But before any of the women could talk a very male voice yelled from inside.

"HEY SPLENDOR, DON'T HOG ALL THE BABES TO YOURSELF! LET THEM COME IN!" The girls laughed and Splendorman blushed lightly before inviting them all in. The second the girls came in and were spotted they were doomed. Though whether it was a bad thing or not has yet to be seen~

**END OF INTRODUCTION/PROLOGUE**


	2. Jeff the Killer Part 1

**CreepyPasta Party~**

JEFF THE KILLER!

By: The Mistress~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Emily's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After walking for god knows how long Caitlin finally got us all to her tall friends 'oh so amazing' party. It was kinda creepy how they lived way out in the woods but whatever~ It's not my problem, I don't live there. And once we got inside and looked around I saw the place was actually pretty cool.

And earlier when Caitlin said that the party was going to have some of the actual CreepyPasta guys show up I was pretty damn skeptical. But now that I see some of them I'm kinda freaked out. I only recognized a few like BEN and Slenderman but I gotta admit, it's kinda cool knowing you're partying with murderous monsters. I had no clue who the others were. One guy in the corner was wearing a blue mask with dripping eye holes, another guy was wearing a long red scarf and had cat ears, and another guy was dressed as a clown. Albeit an incredibly creepy one.

Suddenly I felt the hair on my neck stand on end. I was being stared at. I glanced around and didn't see who it was. But considering that half the guys here were wearing masks lowered my ability to tell. I tried to ignore it and focus on the conversation Jasmine and Monica were having.

It worked for a minute but then the feeling came back stronger. Like whoever it was that was watching me had gotten closer. I shivered a bit at that thought and clenched my hand around the handle of my butchers knife. And this was no prop by the way, it was real. No way was I gonna walk around with some lame ass plastic one. When I dress up I go all out.

"Hey Emily~ You okay? You keep zoning out." I turned and grinned at Monica and flicked one of the little golden bells on her hat. She pouted and smacked my bloodied hand away before sticking her pierced tongue out at me. I grinned widely and brushed some of my light brown hair out of my eyes while I poked her with my knife. She made a noise of annoyed protest before she, Jasmine, and I all perked up.

Someone had started playing some awesome music. We all glanced at each other before smiling. And at practically the same time we started dancing together. We bumped and grinded against each other happily. And I was having a ton of fun until I felt it again. The stare. But this time I saw who it was.

_Jeff The Killer._

He was openly staring at me. Though he can't do much else. The whole 'not being able to blink' thing must be annoying. But he wasn't staring at any of the girls near me. Just right at me. He would occasionally look me up and down but never away. And I know it's sick to think but...I was kinda flattered with all the attention. I knew for a fact that there were _way_ prettier girls at this party.

I know Jasmine is taller than me, Bonnie is curvier, and Monica has a prettier face. But here was this guy, a legend among killers and infamous world wide...and he couldn't take his eyes off me~

It was empowering. But at the same time terrifying. He could be sizing me up so he could kill me. But I erased that thought. Splendorman told us that we wouldn't be harmed. And the other CreepyPasta guys seemed to respect (or fear) him enough to heed his words.

So...if he didn't want to kill me, then...what DID he want~?

**TBC~!**

**A/N: End of Jeff the Killer Part 1~**


	3. Jeff the Killer Part 2

He'd noticed her the second she'd walked in. He studied her petite body and short light brown hair. She was dressed as a zombie nurse. Bloodied bandages were wrapped around her feet and hands in place of shoes and gloves. And her costume was shredded in some places. And grimy and bloody looking, like she'd been running through the woods.

And she had blood dripping from her red lips and down her throat so it stained the front of her costume. And what really delighted him was the 12 inch butchers knife she had clutched in her dainty hands. He thought it wonderfully suited her for some reason.

And he nearly lost it when she started dancing with her friends. She was swinging her hips back and forth with her arms up above her head. He had a wandering thought just then. He wondered if she tasted good. And he was curious enough to find out.

He watched her dance some more and saw the shiver than ran up her spine as his eyes focused on her body. 'She must be aware of my gaze. Interesting.' He waited until she finally locked eyes with him. She watched him for a moment before going back to her dancing.

For a moment he thought she was brushing him off but then he saw the coy little smile the slipped across her face. He cheeks flexed in a parody of a smile as his eyes raked over every inch of her cute little body. He saw her glance at him before breaking away from her two friends and go over to Splendorman.

He saw her ask him something before the tall man man pointed to the stairs. She smiled sweetly at him, and he clenched the handle of his blade in a murderous grip. He didn't want her looking at anyone that way.

'Nobody but me. She's mine. I don't care if we've never even spoken. She. Is. Mine.' He glared at Splendorman who just looked confused before walking away.

He saw her walk up stairs so he followed her. He watched from the shadows as she went into the bathroom. He waited outside for her to come out. He perked up when he heard the sink turn on. He readied himself to pounce and when she came out seconds later that's just what he did. She barely took two steps out of the bathroom before he wrapped one arm around her waist and helt his knife at her throat. She gasped and froze when he leaned down and whispered in her ear,

"Don't even think of screaming baby~ At least not yet."

He dragged her into one of the spare bedrooms before he let her go. She bolted away from him and held up her knife almost as if to ward him away or threaten him. He just giggled and slowly walked towards her.

"Oh come on baby, you think a little blade is gonna scare me away?"

"W-what do you want?" She sounded more curious then scared and he walked closer keeping an eye on the blade she held in her hand.

"Oh I want something only you can give me." He chuckled and pounced on her throwing her back against the bed in the corner and causing her to drop her knife. He quickly jumped on top of her and before she could scream he drug his tongue up the side of her neck to her cheek leaving a long wet line behind.

"I just wanna taste you."

She blushed and whimpered and his body immediately reacted to the little noises she was making. He grinned and licked lower until his tongue was sliding between her breasts and she stuttered,

"W-wait, *gasp* No~ don't. Nnnn~"

His tongue dipped between her breasts and his teeth lightly grazed her skin making her writhe beneath him.

"Oh you say no but your body is screaming yes."

He chuckled and dipped his tongue between her breasts again as he started to cut her top open with his knife. Ever so slowly he ripped through the fabric and his tongue followed it's path going lower and lower as his blade shined dimly in the room's low light. When her shirt was finally open enough he freed her breasts from the constricting material and allowed the rooms cool air to touch them for only a second before his mouth and tongue were upon her soft flesh.

"Ahhh~ No please~! Oh god~"

He licked every inch of her chest that he could and started sucking and nipping at the flesh hard enough to leave angry red marks but not enough to draw any blood. He wanted to sink his teeth in and taste every inch of her. He raised his knife again before lightly dragging the dull end over her skin, making her shiver, until he got to the top of her skirt. He flipped the blade and began cutting the dingy white material inch by inch, his eyes never leaving hers.

She blushed hard as she locked eyes with him and felt the cool air slowly touch more and more of her skin. She let out a shocked gasp when he finally yanked her skirt from her body. He let his eyes take in the little, lacy thong underwear she was wearing.

"Oh that's hot~ I can't wait to shred those~"

He grinned as wide as he could while he slid the blade under one of the straps to the thong and pulled until it gave a soft _pop_ and broke apart. He slowly trailed the blade across her flesh to the other strap making her shiver from the coolness of the blade and the fear of being cut. As he cut through the other strap he leaned down and chuckled darkly.

"Oh now the fun really begins."

Emily gasped and tried to sit up and close her legs. She shivered from the mix of cool air and warm breath on her most sensetive area.

"Wait~! I don't think I'm rea-ahhhhhhhhhh~!"

Her sentence was cut off as he licked a long stripe along her heat and she cried out in pleasure as his tongue slipped in slightly. He ran his tongue up and down her heat making her cry out and clutch the sheets tightly. He softly traced the dull edge of the blade up her thigh making her spread her legs a bit and look down just in time to see him shove his tongue deeply into her heat and twirl it around. Her cries echoed in the small bedroom and when Jeff pulled back she whined and he chuckled and said hotly,

"Oh don't you worry, I'm nowhere near done with you~"

He pulled his blood stained hoodie off and tossed it over the side of the bed before holding his knife in his teeth and shimming out of his shoes and pants. Before she could say anything he pulled the blade from his mouth and started licking her wetness again. He stabbed the blade into the bed before adding his fingers along with his tongue into her heat, not giving her time to speak or even think about what he was planning to do next.

Her thighs were quivering from the pleasurable sensations she was being forced to endure. And when he curled his fingers inside her she arched off the bed. She began babbling incoherently, making Jeff giggle before he began harshly rubbling her clit. She cried out loudly and bucked her hips up closer to his mouth and tongue. And then he pulled his mouth away and spread her legs apart before he rubbed his hard length against her dripping wet core.

"If you liked that then you'll _love_ what comes next~"

Without giving her time to catch her breath he slammed his length deeply into her heat groaning when his hips slammed harshly against hers. He clung to her hips for a moment before wrapping her legs around his waist and starting to slide in and out of her slowly at first then building up speed.

"Damn you're so fucking tight, I just wanna break you in half~"

Emily felt tears prick her eyes from the abrupt penetration but soon his thrusts turned more pleasurable than painful. She started lifting her hips off the bed to meet with his own harsh downward thrusts. He kneaded the soft flesh of her breast while he continued to rock into her and he groaned when she started calling his name.

"Ahhh~ Jeff! Please~!"

Jeff seemed to growl as he started slamming into her harder and faster until her entire body was shaking. His mouth joined his hands on her breasts, licking and nipping at the flesh leaving his mark behind as he moved from one breast to the other. Emily reached up and tangled her fingers in his hair and squeezed her legs around his waist to get him to go faster.

He slammed into her even faster and grabbed one of her hips to pull her hips to meet his and slide his length even deeper into her heated core. Jeff groaned against the nipple in his mouth. He knew he was almost done and so he reached a free hand down and started pinching and rubbing Emily's clit, wanting to see if he could get her to come first.

"Ughn, come on."

Jeff felt Emily thrash and tighten up around him as she nearly screamed from her orgasm and he bucked against her harshly before reaching his own release and emptying himself inside of her. He panted and gripped her hips tightly in his hands as he slowly raised his eyes to stare deeply into her own. She lay there, breathing harshly and with her eyes barely open. She was so tired that she could barely move but she mustered up her strength and crooked her finger for him to come closer. When they were close, nearly face to face, Emily leaned forward and kissed Jeff's scarred cheek. If his eyes could have widened any further they would have. Since he'd become 'Jeff the Killer' nobody had been so _tender_ with him. And he had to admit...it was nice.

'Not that I'd ever say it out loud or anything gay like that.' he thought as he buried his face in her breasts to hide what felt like a blush. He looked up when the soft female underneath him cleared her throat before speaking.

"Uhh...my name's Emily, you know...if you were curious." he could hear the blush in her voice and chuckled. He looked up at her and said cheekily,

"Nice to put a name to that face. And I'm Jeff by the way. But you probably already knew that."

Emily just giggled and layed back and let Jeff stay on top of her. And a few moments later they were sleeping.

**A/N: Well here ya go. I tried my best with this chiz. And if Jeff seems OOC then shut up. Do you know how hard it is to get in his head? Really difficult. But whatever. Just review my little pandas. ~The Mistress**


End file.
